


Самообладание

by FoggyFeline71, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: — Я хотел приготовить одну из комнат для русского, но не успел. Он с тобой? — Старкофон завертелся из стороны в сторону, осматривая машину, затем завис над Баки. — Привет, матрешка.Баки нахмурился.— Маленький сиротка Энтони.Стив и Баки приезжают в Нью-Йорк.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Взаимность_ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309259
Kudos: 33
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Самообладание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201404) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 12 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Стив не ожидал найти Баки в Центральном парке. В конце концов, это был большой парк в большом городе, обычно многолюдный в те дни, когда не было сорока одного градуса и не шел проливной дождь.  
  
Но ледяной ливень отпугивал всех, кроме самых решительных бегунов и Стива, хотя он и ненавидел ощущение холодного дождя. Его пальто и ботинки были непромокаемыми, но вода просачивалась под воротник и в сапоги. Она была такой: проникала повсюду. Лицо онемело.  
  
Он уже не в первый раз подумал о том, чтобы сдаться. Баки сам доберется до Автобуса и, вполне возможно, вообще не придет в Центральный парк, даже если и говорил о том, чтобы посетить его с тех пор, как прошлой ночью Автобус приземлился под Нью-Йорком.  
  
Но Стив не хотел уезжать из Нью-Йорка, не взяв Баки в башню Старка. В течение многих лет Тони приставал к Стиву с просьбами посмотреть квартиру, которую тот построил для него, и Стиву пришло в голову, что это место может стать убежищем. Если оно им нужно. Если со Щ.И.Т.ом что-то пойдет не так.  
  
В детстве Стив нечасто бывал в Центральном парке — в отличие от Барнсов, которые, на взгляд ревнивых юных глаз Стива, посещали его при любой возможности. Если они планировали поездку заранее, время от времени Баки приглашал Стива (а иногда, если у Стива был билет, он даже мог поехать), но по большей части они, казалось, поступали спонтанно. Просыпались в солнечную субботу, съедали несколько бутербродов из вчерашнего мясного рулета и мчались в парк. Радости сравнительно богатых.  
  
Но все же Стив провел здесь достаточно времени, чтобы узнать озера, мосты, очертания холмов. Он изменился, но не так сильно, как весь Нью-Йорк. В солнечные дни это радовало Стива; теперь, под дождем, ему стало грустно. Как будто парк замерз, как и он.  
  
Он свернул на извилистую тропинку и увидел Баки, сидящего на скамейке. Стив узнал характерный изгиб его плеч.  
  
Стив остановился в нескольких футах от скамьи.  
  
— Баки, — позвал он. Баки не поднял головы. Волосы падали ему на лицо, вода стекала с них на колени. Стив молил Бога, чтобы он не ушел куда-нибудь еще в своей голове и не оставил свое тело здесь замерзать. — Баки, — сказал он чуть громче.  
  
— Стив, — хрипло отозвался Баки.  
  
— Бак, — сказал Стив. — Пойдем в кафе или еще куда-нибудь. Ты, должно быть, замерз.  
  
Баки покачал головой.  
  
Стиву хотелось настоять. Если Баки просидел тут какое-то время, то оцепенение было скорее буквальным, нежели метафорическим, а самому Стиву было ужасно холодно.  
  
С другой стороны, холод не был так опасен для Баки, как для обычного человека. Если Стив будет настаивать на том, чтобы войти внутрь, Баки вцепится в него, как терьер в кость, и не отпустит, пока не измотает, и тогда ему не придется говорить о том, как во время завтрака он схватил Мака за плечи и ударил его о стену самолета.  
  
Все произошло так быстро. Стив, Баки и Симмонс ели хлопья и обсуждали Манхэттен, а потом вошел Мак, начал смеяться над чем-то, сказанным Фитцем, споткнулся о путаницу удлинителей на полу и ударился о спинку стула Баки…  
  
А потом Баки впечатал его в стену, схватив за горло. Всего на секунду, после чего отпустил, схватил коробку с талисманами и ушел.  
  
Стив остался, чтобы убедиться, что с Маком все в порядке. Он был потрясен, возможно, слегка ушиблен, но когда успокоился, то больше всего беспокоился о Баки. Это ужасно смутило Стива, потому что Баки не стал бы так беспокоиться о Маке. Но Мак был таким: вне поля боя он был одним из самых добрых людей, которых Стив когда-либо встречал.  
  
И Баки знал это: он сворачивался калачиком на диване рядом с Маком и спал, пока Мак играл в видеоигры. Но он терпеть не мог, когда к нему неожиданно прикасались, преимущественно мужчины, и особенно те, что были крупнее его; а избежать такого рода несчастных случаев в самолете, даже таком просторном, как Автобус, было невозможно. Они были на борту меньше трех месяцев, а это был уже третий случай.  
  
К тому времени, как Стив последовал за ним, Баки уже покинул самолет. Возможно, он полагал, что иначе Коулсон отменит его увольнительную.  
  
Дождь лил. Это напомнило Стиву «Валькирию», холодные морские брызги, бьющие в открытые окна, когда самолет медленно тонул. Брызги были такими холодными, что он не мог отличить воду от битого стекла.  
  
— Хочешь поехать в Бруклин? — спросил Стив. Все, что угодно, лишь бы оказаться в тепле.  
Но Баки покачал головой.  
  
— Был.  
  
— На самом деле? Когда? — В это утро времени было недостаточно.  
  
— После хеликарриеров.  
  
Конечно. Стив должен был помнить об этом из допроса Баки: он дал им полный маршрут своих передвижений.  
  
— Я хотел увидеть маму, — сказал Баки и фыркнул. — Глупо, правда?  
  
У Стива перехватило горло и он опустился рядом с Баки на мокрую скамейку. Ему хотелось обнять его, посочувствовать, но Баки ненавидел сочувствие: принять его значило бы признать, что ему больно. Поэтому Стив просто сказал:  
  
— Твоя мама была великолепна.  
  
Баки опустил голову.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Баки, если хочешь, мы могли бы увидеть твоих сестер… — начал Стив.  
  
— Нет! Я просил тебя не поднимать снова эту тему! — резко выпрямился Баки.  
  
— Это было больше двух лет назад, — запротестовал Стив. —Разве ты не хочешь их увидеть?  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что я не знаю!  
  
— Это не ответ, — заметил Стив.  
  
— Если я назову тебе причину, ты все равно будешь о ней спорить, — отрезал Баки. Он снова сгорбился, прижав руку к груди.  
  
— Просто они становятся старше, — сказал Стив. — Я не хочу, чтобы после их смерти ты осознал, что хотел увидеть их.  
  
Баки резко поднял руку, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Его лицо исказилось, и он потер переносицу пытаясь не показать, что готов заплакать.  
  
— Они будут в безопасности.  
  
— Когда умрут?  
  
— Никто не может причинить им вреда. Я не хочу… втягивать их в это… — он сжал руку в кулак и ударил себя по бедру. — И у них были десятилетия, чтобы привыкнуть к моей смерти. Для них это не так свежо, как для тебя. Я бы… наверное, просто расстроил их.  
  
— Баки…  
  
Баки хлопнул ладонью по скамейке.  
  
— Вот почему я никогда и ничего не объясняюсь тебе! Ты всегда так рассуждаешь! — закричал Баки. — Я не хочу их видеть и не хочу спорить, так что заткнись!  
  
Стив замолчал, глядя на парк. Мокрая тропинка была такой же темно-серой, как облака. Он задрожал. Почему Баки обязательно сидеть на холоде? Почему он не может дуться где-нибудь в тепле, например в Старбаксе?  
  
Баки вынул правую ладонь из кармана и взял Стива за руку. Стив вздрогнул и на мгновение обрадовался, а затем Баки поднял руку Стива, целеустремленно двигая ее вверх и  
Стив отдернул руку.  
  
— Баки, — рявкнул он. — Не делай этого. _Ненавижу_ , когда ты так двигаешь моими руками.  
  
Баки ухватился за край скамьи свободной рукой. Он сидел на скамейке, не поднимая головы, капли дождя стекали с его волос, и на мгновение Стива охватило раскаяние. Он пожалел, что оттолкнул Баки.  
  
Он обдумал эту мысль. Есть лучшие способы просить о чем-то. И будет лучше, если он поможет Баки пользоваться ими.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хотел? — спросил Стив.  
  
Пальцы Баки сжимались и разжимались на краю скамейки. Он поднял руку, откинул волосы в сторону и на мгновение прижал ладонь к затылку. Затем опустил руку. Пальцы снова вцепились в дерево.  
  
— Вот так? — спросил Стив и обнял Баки за шею, стараясь прикрыть как можно больше кожи, чтобы хоть немного согреть его. Баки вздрогнул, и Стив почти ожидал, что тот передумает и оттолкнет его, но Баки этого не сделал. Он сидел неподвижно, мокрые волосы скользили по кисти Стива. Мимо, пошатываясь, прошел целеустремленный бегун, его лицо под редеющими седыми волосами было нахмуренно.  
  
Баки наклонил голову вперед, чтобы Стиву было удобнее. Стив положил руку Баки на спину. Мышцы были сжаты и напряжены: Стив чувствовал это, несмотря на всю ткань между ними. Он потер большим пальцем ямку за ухом Баки, и тот снова поник и издал странный дрожащий вздох.  
  
— Я испортил Маку день, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Стив, — лишь минут десять. — Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Баки по волосам, но тот протестующе дернул плечами, и Стив снова опустил ее, медленно потирая Баки за ухом.  
  
Баки впервые повернулся к Стиву. Его щеки были в пятнах, а губы (возможно, это был просто сумрак дня) казались синеватыми.  
  
— Баки… — обеспокоенно начал Стив. Он убрал руку с шеи Баки, надеясь погладить его по щеке, но тот резко отшатнулся.  
  
— Баки, мы должны попасть в помещение, — настаивал Стив. — Поедем в башню Старка. Тони работает над новыми крыльями для Сэма, и сходит с ума, как хочет похвастаться ими.  
  
Стив надеялся, что крылья соблазнят Баки, но тот только покачал головой. Его челюсть дрогнула, когда он стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали, руки сжались на скамье. Под левой треснуло дерево.  
  
— Он покормит нас, — попробовал Стив, потянув Баки за руку. — Мы сможем бросить твою одежду в сушилку. Давай, Баки. Мне холодно. Да и ты, должно быть, замерз.  
  
Но Баки продолжал качать головой.  
  
— Я убил его родителей.  
  
Стив не отпустил руку Баки, но перестал тянуть.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказал он. — Да. Но это не твоя вина.  
  
— Как будто это _имеет значение_ , — у Баки застучали зубы.  
  
— Э-э-э… — неуверенно протянул Стив. — Думаю, в действительности, имеет. Тони тебя не винит. Я сказал ему, что ты придешь, если мы найдем время заскочить, и он сказал, что все в порядке.  
  
Баки смахнул с лица дождевую воду и ничего не ответил.  
  
— Баки, — твердо сказал Стив. — Давай. — Он пошел прочь, моля Бога, чтобы Баки последовал за ним.  
  
Баки шлепал сапогами по лужам. Дождь замедлился. Стив не был уверен, что дождь еще идет: капли падали так медленно, что могли быть остатками, падающими с промокших деревьев. Они стекали, холодные и горькие, по лицу Стива.  
  
Баки зашагал в ногу со Стивом.  
  
— Это было мое первое задание для Гидры в Штатах, — произнес Баки. — Саша хотел посмотреть, можно ли меня еще эксплуатировать. — _Александр Пирс. Боже_. — А прямо перед этим он, знаешь ли, выжег все напрочь из моего мозга.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да. Думаю, он надеялся, что я провалюсь. Я все еще пускал слюни после стирания, когда он меня отослал, — он вдруг ухмыльнулся. — Все, что он хотел на Рождество — это обезумевшего робота. Так и не оправился от разочарования, когда вместо него получил советского убийцу. — Ухмылка превратилась в оскал, обнаживший зубы. — Так и не смог отчистить брызги крови с галстука с американским флагом. Бедный Сашенька. Тебе стоило бы пожалеть его.  
  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Стив.  
  
Баки вздрогнул, его затрясло так сильно, что ему пришлось остановиться.  
  
— Я не хотел тебе ничего говорить, — сказал он.  
  
Стив остановился в нескольких футах от него. Он и сам начал дрожать.  
  
— Брось, Баки. Это нормально…  
  
— Это не нормально! Я не хотел тебе ничего говорить! — выкрикнул Баки.  
  
Стив вернулся и коротко обнял Баки за плечи, как тот делал тоже самое до сыворотки.  
  
— Баки, — сказал он. — Пойдем в тепло. Поедем в башню Старка, Баки, пожалуйста, я напишу Пеппер, и она пришлет кого-нибудь за нами…  
  
— Я не хочу…  
  
— Баки! Пожалуйста. Я чертовски замерз, ненавижу это. Это как вернуться на «Валькирию»… — он оборвал себя в замешательстве, еще больше смутившись под молчаливым задумчивым взглядом Баки.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сказал Баки. — Хорошо.  
  
Пеппер сделала кое-что получше: подобрала их сама, сидя за рулем потрепанного серого минивэна. На ней был кудрявый светлый парик и розовая толстовка, украшенная котятами, и когда она подъехала к тротуару и протянула: «запрыгивайте, оба», Стив, не узнав ее, отошел от машины.  
  
А потом ее рот расплылся в характерной улыбке, и она сдвинула очки в толстой оправе на нос, чтобы посмотреть на Стива.  
  
— Нравится костюм? — спросила она, открывая раздвижную дверь. — Наташа дала мне пару уроков. Приятно выпить капуччино без внимания толпы репортеров.  
  
Стив и Баки забрались в машину.  
  
— Южный акцент был слишком сильным, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Как говорит Наташа, — вздохнула Пеппер, — краткость — сестра таланта. Но чем больше, тем _веселее_.  
  
Несмотря на то, что снаружи микроавтобус выглядел обшарпанным, внутри он был очень в стиле Тони Старк: консоль, достаточно сложная, чтобы запланировать лунное путешествие (и кто знает? Может быть, эта штука действительно может летать на Луну), мини-бар и плюшевые сиденья с подогревом. Баки съежился в кресле и смотрел в тонированное окно пока микроавтобус полз по Манхэттену. Он почти перестал дрожать, но Стив подумал, что тот скорее заставлял себя успокоиться, нежели согрелся: каждые несколько кварталов он внезапно снова начинал дрожать всем телом.  
  
— Боюсь, не смогу устроить вам экскурсию, — сказала Пеппер. — Я должна быть на собрании акционеров. Но Джарвис может показать вам окрестности.  
  
— Прекрасно, — с облегчением сказал Стив. Он слишком любил Пеппер, чтобы навязывать ей Баки в таком состоянии. — Вообще-то, это здорово. Прости, что так неожиданно свалились тебе на голову.  
  
— О, это не проблема. Неплохо заставить их ждать.  
  
Они остановились у очередного светофора, и панель на пульте внезапно осветилась лицом Тони. Он сидел на пляже в расстегнутой белой рубашке и держал в руках сложный розовый напиток с двумя вьющимися соломинками.  
  
— Ты его еще не подобрала? — спросил Тони.  
  
Пеппер взглянула на него (да, доверьте Тони проектировать свои транспортные средства для максимальной дорожной опасности.)  
  
— Тони, ты должен надеть что-нибудь более официальное. Через пятнадцать минут у тебя собрание акционеров.  
  
— Отмени встречу.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Отмени встречу, — повторил Тони.  
  
— Я не могу отменить встречу, Тони, мы полгода пытаемся это устроить, и ты уже отменял предыдущую…  
  
— О, прости, я думал, что защита Нью-Йорка важнее болтовни с акционерами…  
  
— И они отнеслись к этому с пониманием, — сказала Пеппер. — Но на этот раз нет ничего критического.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Если я попрошу, Брюс может провести неудачно один из моих лабораторных экспериментов. Отложишь на полчаса, чтобы у меня было время вернуться в Нью-Йорк? Стив, ты бы слышал, какие звуковые удары производит мой новый костюм…  
  
— _Тони_.  
  
— Мы со Стивом так давно не дрались! И я хочу видеть его лицо, когда он увидит свою квартиру. Стив, ты же собираешься посмотреть свою квартиру в Башне Старка?  
  
— Конечно… — начал Стив и немного занервничал, когда Старкфон оторвался от приборной доски и завис перед ним так, что они с Тони оказались лицом к лицу. — Ну да, наверное.  
  
Тони отпил немного коктейля через соломинку.  
  
— Ужасно выглядишь, — сказал он. — Ты вообще спишь?  
  
— _Тони_ , — сказала Пеппер. Стив подумал, не звучит ли он похоже, когда пытается отчитать Баки, чтобы тот вел себя прилично.  
  
— Потому что спал бы гораздо лучше, если бы жил у меня в Башне, — сказал Тони. — Я хотел приготовить одну из комнат для русского, но не успел. Он с тобой? — Старкфон завертелся из стороны в сторону, осматривая машину, затем завис над Баки. — Привет, матрешка.  
  
Баки нахмурился.  
  
— Маленький сиротка Энтони.  
  
Слова, казалось, высосали из машины весь воздух. Стив поймал Старкфон в воздухе и подтащил к себе. Он подумал, что, наверное, стоит извиниться за Баки. Но лишь злился все больше и в конце концов рявкнул:  
  
— Если хочешь задать словесную порку, будь готов получить ответный удар, Тони.  
  
Последовала долгая пауза. Тони засунул обе соломинки в рот и сделал глоток розового напитка.  
  
— И это был _отвратительный_ каламбур, — добавил Стив.  
  
— Неужели? Потому что я подумал, что прозвучало неплохо.  
  
— Просто отстой.  
  
— Возможно, нужно быть гением, чтобы увидеть его истинное совершенство.  
  
— Тони! — сказала Пеппер и щелкнула пальцами. Старкфон выпрыгнул из рук Стива и вернулся на свое место на консоли. — Тони, надень рубашку, которая действительно застегивается. На этот раз я не против, чтобы ты присутствовал на собрании в качестве плавающей голографической головы.  
  
— Плавающий голографический торс тебе подойдет? Потому что эти плавки очень удобные.  
  
— _Прекрасно_ , — сказала Пеппер. Ее голос звучал страдальчески, но даже при том, что с заднего сиденья Стив мог видеть только часть ее лица, был уверен, что она улыбалась. — Если ты пообещаешь, что на этот раз не станешь их баловать.  
  
— Это было десять лет назад! Я исправился! — запротестовал Тони. — Мне нужно идти, Стиви-О. Скажешь позже, как сильно тебе понравилась квартира. Джеймс Уиткомб Райли намеревался сам выбрать отделку.  
  
— И гоблины доберутся до тебя, если ты не будешь осторожен, — пробормотал Баки. Но Тони уже повесил трубку.  
  
Баки молчал до тех пор, пока Пеппер не усадила их в лифт.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, агент Барнс, — мягкий голос Джарвиса звучал будто из стен, — на какой этаж вас доставить?  
  
Баки резко сел на пол лифта.  
  
— Бак?  
  
— Я _в порядке_.  
  
Надо было предупредить Баки насчет Джарвиса.  
  
— Этот голос, в общем у Тони… — не было никакого способа, который бы не звучал стремно, чтобы объяснить Джарвиса. — Он сделал компьютерного дворецкого из искусственного интеллекта, — сказал Стив. — Джарвис, ты можешь проводить нас до моей квартиры?  
  
Казалось, лифт не двигался, но вдруг раздался легкий звон, двери распахнулись, и, должно быть, это была квартира Стива, потому что героический плакат со Стивом из Смитсоновского института висел на стене вестибюля.  
  
Стив только разинул рот.  
  
— Блядь, — сказал Баки почти благоговейно, поднялся на ноги и подошел к фотографии. — Хочешь, я нарисую твой большой портрет в салоне Автобуса? — спросил он. — Если это поможет тебе чувствовать себя как дома.  
  
— Нет-нет. Нет, — сказал Стив, и Баки улыбнулся.  
  
— В любом случае, у меня вряд ли бы получилась такая квадратная челюсть, — Баки начал расстегивать пальто, но его правая рука все еще дрожала так сильно, что он не мог ухватить пуговицы. Стив хотел помочь, но Баки оттолкнул его руку и расстегнул их металлической. Она никогда не дрожала.  
  
— Может, тебе принять ванну? — предложил Стив. — Чтобы согреться.  
  
— _Твою мать_ , — сказал Баки, — прекрасная идея.  
  
— Ванная дальше по коридору налево, — услужливо сообщил Джарвис. Баки на мгновение замер, потом швырнул пальто в стену и зашагал по коридору. Одна из пуговиц царапнула звезду на плакате.  
  
Стив взял мокрое пальто и встал в вестибюле, оглядывая помещение. Оно было таким большим, что он почувствовал себя маленьким — давно забытое ощущение.  
  
— Гардероб слева от плаката, сэр, — сказал Джарвис.  
  
Стив дернулся.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Он повесил пальто и бесцельно направился бродить по квартире. Он не собирался идти за Баки, тот вполне был способен вымыться сам, даже если его, в основном, заставляли это делать, но пар, вырывающийся из открытой двери ванной, увлек его дальше по коридору.  
  
— Бак, ты должен убавить горячую, — сказал Стив, просунув голову внутрь. Баки опустился на колени у массивной ванны, засунув руку под один из пяти кранов, чтобы проверить температуру. Услышав голос Стива, он вытащил руку из воды. Пальцы выглядели красными и ободранными. — Господи, Баки! Убавь. У тебя случится шок, если залезешь внутрь.  
  
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — Баки казался раздраженным. — Я уже делал это раньше. Они не понимали, что не следует сажать меня в горячую ванну после того, как я провел всю ночь под дождем - это было до того, как Саша начал постоянно присылать Кроссбоунса - и когда я пришел в себя, они все бегали вокруг, как цыплята с отрезанными головами, подумав, что убили меня.  
  
— Звучит… не очень. Похоже, тебе было очень больно, — сказал Стив.  
  
— Ну, не долго. Так что это не считается.  
  
— Баки… — это был не тот аргумент, с которым Баки позволил бы Стиву выиграть. — У нас полно времени, — сказал Стив. — Так давай сделаем это как следует, ладно?  
  
— Я могу отрегулировать температуру воды, сэр, — встрял Джарвис.  
  
Вода из крана перестала дымиться. Баки прижался лицом к краю ванны и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я хочу покончить с этим, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Положу твою одежду в сушилку, и она будет теплой, когда ты закончишь, — сказал Стив. — А потом мы могли бы… могли бы вызвать такси и поехать в пиццерию или еще куда-нибудь.  
  
Баки поморщился. Потом открыл глаза и посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Анчоусы?  
  
— На твоей пицце. Если это уж так необходимо.  
  
Вместе с одеждой Баки он бросил в сушилку и свою, переоделся во что-то, оставленное Тони в том помещении, которое Стив определил как свою спальню. Хотя кто знает, может Тони понатыкал картонки с изображением капитана Америки во всех гостевых спальнях. Что ему делать со всем этим пространством? Квартира была больше, чем все предыдущие квартиры Стива вместе взятые.  
  
Он бродил, пока не нашел огромный газовый камин в комнате, которая скорее всего была гостиной.  
  
— Хотите, я разведу огонь, сэр? — спросил Джарвис.  
  
— Эм, — говорящие стены пугали его. По крайней мере, система наблюдения в Автобусе не разговаривала. — Думаю, да, — сказал Стив.  
  
Но вскоре после того, как огонь в камине разгорелся, Джарвис сказал:  
  
— Программа сушки закончена, сэр.  
  
Конечно, стиральной машине и сушилке Тони нужно было вдвое меньше времени, чем у любого нормального человека.  
  
Он сложил одежду Баки и подумал, не превратил ли Тони одну из гостевых спален в комнату для Баки, а потому снабдил ее более новой и менее потрепанной одеждой. Но Баки и в лучшие времена странно сопротивлялся новой одежде, поэтому Стив не пошел искать, а просто постучал в дверь ванной.  
  
— Хочешь, я оставлю твои вещи за дверью? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет, просто занеси.  
  
Стив предпочел бы оставить их снаружи. Но раздался легкий щелчок, когда Джарвис отпер дверь ванной (и да, это было очень жутко), и он не смог придумать веской причины, чтобы отказаться, поэтому вошел внутрь, отводя глаза.  
  
На джинсы упала горсть пузырьков. Стив удивленно поднял глаза и увидел, что ванна почти до краев наполнена пеной, закрывающими Баки до середины груди.  
  
— Тут три разных пузырьковых крана, — сказал Баки, и Стив почувствовал такое облегчение, что рассмеялся.  
  
— В душе Тони шесть лет, — сказал он Баки и положил одежду на мраморную столешницу. _(Мрамор. Тони построил все это, чтобы оставить неиспользованным?)_  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти. Но Баки сказал: «Стив», и он остановился, обернувшись.  
  
— Принеси мне... не мог бы ты принести салфетки?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— И стакан воды.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Салфетки в бельевом шкафу, — сообщил Джарвис Стиву.  
  
Стив сходил за салфетками и кружкой. На кухне оказались гранитные столешницы и шестигранная промышленная плита. Кружка, к счастью, оказалась рекламной с конференции. Стив наполнил ее теплой водой.  
  
Баки не сказал «спасибо» и даже не поднял глаз, когда Стив принес требуемое. Но когда Стив собрался уходить, он сказал:  
  
— Стив.  
  
Стив снова остановился. Он сосчитал до пяти, затем повернулся и спросил:  
  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
  
Баки еще глубже погрузился в воду. Пузырьки забарабанили по нижнему краю металлического плечевого сустава, он пошевелился и немного выпрямился.  
  
— Не мог бы ты..? — сказал он и замолчал.  
  
Потом Баки потянулся (вода и пузырьки стекали с его руки) и снова обхватил затылок, как в парке. Но в парке он был полностью одет, а не голый в ванне, и Стив почувствовал беспокойство, тошноту и неприятный жар.  
  
Баки опустил руку в воду.  
  
— Черт, это глупо, — сказал он. — Уйди.  
  
— Это не глупо, — сказал Стив, присел на край ванны и положил руку на шею Баки. Под пальцами Стива кожа была мягкой и у Стива было такое же странное головокружительное ощущение, которое возникло, когда он столкнулся со страхом и понял, что, в конце концов, бояться нечего. Кожа Баки была просто кожей, и он не требовал ничего, кроме этого легкого прикосновения.  
  
Баки уткнулся носом в колени.  
  
— Немного глупо, — сказал он. Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, прижимая теплую ладонь к его затылку. Баки зажмурился и фыркнул. — Стив, — сказал он, — салфетки?  
  
— Да, — отозвался Стив, и наклонился, чтобы взять их. Он ухитрился подхватить одну, не снимая руки с плеча Баки. — Вот, — сказал он и протянул ее Баки. Но рука Баки была мокрой, и Стив колебался, неуверенно держа ее, приближая к лицу Баки, чтобы поднести к носу.  
  
Баки похлопал Стива по руке.  
  
— Я могу сделать это сам, — отрезал он, вытер руку о полотенце, висевшее на краю ванны и выхватил салфетку из рук Стива. Она поникла в его влажных пальцах, но он все равно высморкался. Стив потер большим пальцем ямку за ухом Баки, там, где тот любил раньше, но плечи его напряглись.  
  
— _Не надо_.  
  
Стив остановил руку. В тишине было слышно, как внизу в ванне журчат струи воды: Джарвис, должно быть, решил, что температура тела Баки достаточно изменилась, чтобы он мог подогреть воду. Баки расслабился и медленно наклонился вперед, положив голову на колени.  
  
В этой позе мокрая спина обнажилась почти до пояса, ниже исчезая в пузырьках. Стив проследил взглядом за линией позвоночника. В горле внезапно пересохло, и, сглотнув, он поднял глаза на голову Баки. Убрал руку с его шеи, переместив ладонь лишь на пару дюймов ниже, на выпирающую косточку в верхней части позвоночника.  
  
Баки вздохнул и сник еще больше. Стив скользнул рукой на несколько дюймов вниз по влажной коже, чувствуя под ладонью и пальцами бугорки позвоночника. Стив почти никогда не видел Баки таким расслабленным, но мышцы на его спине все еще были напряжены. Хотелось бы Стиву знать, как их разгладить.  
  
После того, как его вынули изо льда, Щ.И.Т. нанял для Стива массажиста. Джин. Одна из немногих хороших вещей в его жизни за долгое время, даже если он проплакал от боли половину ее сеансов. Это было совершенно унизительно, и Стив неоднократно пытался отменить посещение, чтобы не навязывать ей это снова, но Джин, казалось, никогда не возражала.  
  
Она погибла при падении «Трискелиона», когда авианосец врезался в здание. Несомненно, она все равно была в списке смертников Гидры, но все же.  
  
Теперь Стиву пришло в голову, что Гидра, наверное, слышала (вероятно, хихикая) его рыдания через жучки. От этой мысли у него по спине пробежал холодок. Баки вздохнул, и звук вернул Стива в настоящее.  
  
Его взгляд упал на шов, где металлический сустав соединялся с кожей. Он покрывал плечо и спускался на большую часть левой лопатки, кожа вокруг выглядела твердой и белой. Первая стадия обморожения.  
  
— Баки, — сказал Стив и потрогал его рукой. — Твое плечо..?  
  
Но едва пальцы коснулись обесцвеченной кожи, Баки резко отстранился, стукнувшись коленями о край ванны, словно спешил убежать.  
  
— Не надо!  
  
Стив тут же отдернул руку. Он ожидал, что Баки закричит на него: «убирайся, убирайся, убирайся!», но тот снова успокоился, плечи расслабились — или, по крайней мере, вернулись в свое обычное напряженное состояние.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Баки и снова уткнулся лицом в колени. — Так бывает, когда холодно.  
  
Неудивительно, что Баки ненавидел холод. Обморозился собственной рукой.  
  
— Я не знал… — сказал Стив, думая о засадах под холодным дождем, о многодневных прогулках по сельской местности, о своем раздражении, когда Баки жаловался.  
  
— Почему ты должен?  
  
— Чтобы я мог помочь.  
  
Баки покачал головой, не поднимая ее с колен.  
  
— Ошибка в дизайне, — сказал он. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать.  
  
— Мы могли бы поговорить об этом с Тони, — предложил Стив. — Он мог бы спроектировать систему нагрева. Или новую руку. Углеродное волокно…  
  
— Нет! — Бакки был очень напуган.  
  
— Или нет, — согласился Стив. — Нет, если не хочешь.  
  
Баки протянул руку, словно хотел столкнуть его с края ванны. И отдернул, прежде чем прикоснуться к Стиву, но Стив понял намек и соскользнул с края ванны, чтобы сесть на пол. Ванна была такой высокой, что Стив мог видеть только макушку Баки, склоненную над коленями.  
  
Стив слышал, как шумит вода. Легкий туман пара плыл по комнате, не поднимаясь от воды, а стекая со стен. Пахло чем-то нежным и успокаивающим, и Стив подумал, может ли Джарвис достаточно хорошо считывать настроение в комнате, чтобы знать, что они нуждаются в успокоении.  
  
— Все в порядке, согреваешься? — спросил Стив у Баки.  
  
— Да, — Баки выпрямился. Его лицо показалось над краем ванны, и он бросил еще одну горсть пенных пузырьков в Стива. Стив подбросил их в воздух и улыбнулся.  
  
Сланцевые плитки были теплыми, видимо от системы подогрева пола. Это, должно быть, стоило целое состояние, и ему стало не по себе при мысли об этом.  
  
Молчание нарушил Баки.  
  
— Я могу сделать ему подарок.  
  
Стив моргнул.  
  
— А?  
  
Баки, перегнувшись через край ванны, смотрел на него.  
  
— Мак.  
  
— О. Чтобы извиниться?  
  
Нахмуренный Баки положил подбородок на край ванны.  
  
— Вместо извинений, — заключил Стив. — Баки. Будет лучше, если ты попросишь прощения. Скажи ему, что больше не будешь.  
  
Баки ощетинился.  
  
— Потому что ты столько знаешь о том, как сделать людей похожими на себя, Мистер Замкнутость.  
  
— Я не замкнутый, — запротестовал Стив.  
  
— И даже слишком, — сказал Баки и швырнул в Стива еще горсть пузырьков. На этот раз он не был игривым. — Ты помог только один раз со снежным фортом.  
  
— Я не… — начал Стив и осекся, когда понял, что остальная часть предложения была бы: «я не хочу сближаться с ними, на случай если они окажутся такими же подлыми, как мой Страйк». — Ну, хорошо. Может быть, я немного замкнут.  
  
Он ожидал, что Баки будет доволен, но внезапно тот склонил голову.  
  
— Я не могу сказать ему, что не сделаю этого снова, — сказал он. — Я не… — его голос дрогнул, — не хотел делать это в первый раз.  
  
— Он знает, что ты не хотел, — сказал Стив. — Он боялся, что тебе будет плохо. Уверен, он примет извинения. Черт, он, наверное, понял бы, что ты преподносишь подарок в качестве извинений.  
  
Он ожидал, что это успокоит Баки, но тот снова уткнулся лицом в колени.  
  
— Баки, все в порядке, — сказал Стив. Он опустился на колени возле ванны и положил руку на затылок Баки.  
  
Баки ахнул от прикосновения.  
  
— Не надо, — прорычал он. Стив тут же убрал руку.  
  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. В ванной шипели струи воды. Наконец Баки поднял голову.  
  
— _Ненавижу_ это, — сказал он.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Ответом был глубокий дрожащий вдох. Джарвис выпустил струю пурпурных пузырьков, поплывших над водой. Баки хихикнул и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Я не могу взять себя в руки, — сказал он. — Я пытался весь день и не могу… — его глаза на мгновение наполнились слезами.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Слезы исчезли.  
  
— Прекрати говорить мне, что все в порядке! — Закричал Баки. — Это _не_ нормально. Нормально ощущается по-другому!  
  
— Прости, — тихо произнес Стив, пытаясь придумать, что еще сказать. Но ничто не казалось достаточно правильным. Баки наклонил голову так низко, что Стив больше не мог видеть его через высокую стенку ванны.  
  
— Он сказал мне, что они сбросили ядерные бомбы на Москву и Ленинград, — выпалил Баки, и Стив на мгновение оцепенел, прежде чем понял, что Баки вернулся к более раннему разговору.  
  
— Саша тебе сказал? — спросил Стив, просто чтобы убедиться.  
  
— Не знаю, зачем он напрягался. Я был уже в полной его власти.  
  
— О, Баки…  
  
— По-моему, ему было обидно, что я перебил большую часть его команды, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Если бы я не был еще слаб от крио…  
  
Его голос затих. Стив ждал, но Баки не продолжил фразу. Еще один поток пурпурных пузырьков поплыл вниз, и Баки поймал его в руку и слегка придержал.  
  
— Он сказал мне, — произнес он и остановился. — Когда я был в Гидре. Я спросил о своей памяти, знаешь, что со мной не так, потому что знал, что все остальные могут помнить вещи. Он всегда говорил… если мне нужно что-то объяснить… я должен спросить его… — Баки опустил руку в воду. — Еще Саша сказал, что это была травма на миссии, и, он не сказал этого точно, было похоже, что он пытался быть тактичным — это произошло потому, что я сделал что-то чертовски глупое; я присягал служить ему, а потом пошел и проебался, но он спас меня. Как это — “оболочку”, думаю, такое слово он использовал. Он…  
  
Баки внезапно замолчал. Стив снова положил руку ему на затылок, и на этот раз тот не отстранился. Стив видел, как его горло дернулось, когда он сглотнул, пытаясь заговорить снова.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал Джарвис, и Стив подскочил, а Баки замер. — Но агент Коулсон очень хочет вас видеть.  
  
— Скажи ему, чтобы уходил, — рявкнул Стив.  
  
— Боюсь, он взломал мои протоколы, сэр.  
  
— Черт, — сказал Баки. — Стив, ты можешь…  
  
Внезапно его взгляд скользнул мимо Стива, и он нырнул под воду. Стив обернулся и увидел в дверях ванной Коулсона.  
  
— Вот вы где, — сказал тот, прошел по кафельной плитке, опустил крышку унитаза и уселся с таким удобством, словно все время проводил собрания в ванной.  
  
— Коулсон, — сказал Стив, — как насчет того, чтобы подождать на кухне? Мы можем встретиться там. Выпьем кофе. Если мы сможем разобраться, как работает кофеварка Тони. — Он попытался изобразить самоуничижительную улыбку «видишь, как очаровательно я не разбираюсь в современных технологиях?» Он надеялся, что выглядит менее разъяренным, чем ощущал себя.  
  
— Мне и здесь хорошо, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
Баки поднялся из воды. Он забился в угол ванны, раскинув руки по краям, грудь открылась до середины ребер. Мыло придало металлической руке радужный блеск, и это краткое погружение, казалось, смыло его хрупкое задумчивое настроение. Он смерил Коулсона убийственным взглядом.  
  
— Мы могли бы сделать это в моем офисе сегодня утром, как цивилизованные люди, — сказал ему Коулсон. — Если бы ты не сбежал.  
  
— Ты бы отменил мой отпуск.  
  
Коулсон наклонился вперед, сцепив руки между коленями.  
  
— Не думаешь, что это было бы справедливо? После того, как ты впечатал Мака в стену?  
  
— Нет, — прозвучало агрессивно.  
  
— Коулсон, — начал Стив, тоже наклонившись вперед, повторяя позу Коулсона.  
  
Но Баки сделал внезапное быстрое движение рукой, забрызгавшее Стива пузырями.  
  
— Стив уже накричал на меня, — огрызнулся Баки. Стив уставился на него. — Он всегда… всегда на твоей стороне.  
  
Сказав это, Баки поперхнулся, и хотя Стив знал, что Баки напропалую врет о ругани (и конечно, не стал бы он же лгать Коулсону прямо перед Стивом, если бы не думал, что Стив на его стороне, чтобы поддержать его?) он тоже почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло.  
  
— Нет никаких сторон, — невозмутимо ответил Коулсон. — Мы все агенты Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
Баки сверкнул глазами.  
  
— Хорошо, скажи своим агентам не бить меня, и я не буду бить их.  
  
— Это был несчастный случай, — терпеливо сказал Коулсон.  
  
— Ну что ж. Прижать Мака к стене тоже было _случайностью_ , — усмехнулся Баки, и Стиву захотелось встряхнуть его. Возможно, это более-менее было правдой: Баки не хотел этого делать; он потерял контроль. Но в такой подаче Коулсон никогда не поверит этому.  
  
Коулсон наклонился вперед, положив руку на ванну.  
  
— Ты обещал мне, — сказал он тихим, но выразительным голосом, — что будешь лучше стараться.  
  
Баки обмяк. Его плечи ссутулились.  
  
— Я… я пытаюсь. Пытаюсь.  
  
— Это третий раз за три месяца, — настаивал Коулсон. — Кто следующий? Как ты думаешь, Симмонс сильно пострадает, если ты так прижмешь ее к стене? У нее нет боевой подготовки.  
  
— Я бы… — Баки оборвал себя на полуслове. Его глаза остекленели.  
  
— Коулсон, — сказал Стив.  
  
Он собирался сказать Коулсону, чтобы тот прекратил. Но взгляд Баки заострился и сфокусировался на Стиве.  
  
— Уйди.  
  
— Коулсон… — снова начал Стив.  
  
— _Уходи!_ — гакричал Баки, и Стив подумал, что если бы его не придавила в ванной собственная нагота, он бы вышвырнул Стива из комнаты. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — сказал он, при этих словах на щеках появились красные пятна. Стиву вспыхнул, а потом его бросило в холод и он подумал: «он не хочет быть униженным передо мной». Стив схватил Коулсона за руку, вытащил из ванной комнаты и поволок на кухню.  
  
— Что это сейчас было? — заорал Стив.  
  
— Отпустите мою руку, Капитан Роджерс, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
Стив усилил хватку.  
  
— Что _это_ было?  
  
— Это была попытка защитить свою команду от неуравновешенного суперсолдата, — сказал Коулсон, и Стив внезапно болезненно осознал, что навис над Коулсоном, почти крича ему в лицо, осмыслил каждый дюйм преимущества роста, которое он имел над Коулсоном. Хватка на руке Коулсона была такой сильной, что скорее всего останутся синяки в форме пальцев.  
  
Стив отпустил ее и отошел.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он. — Я… Да, мы должны контролировать его поведение, я согласен. Но ты не должен был… Какого черта, Коулсон! Кто врывается к кому-то, когда тот принимает ванну, кто так делает? Чего ты, черт возьми, собирался этим добиться?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы он отнесся к ситуации серьезно, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
— Он все осознал, — сказал Стив. — Честно говоря, Коулсон, ему действительно плохо.  
  
Коулсон не удержался и закатил глаза. Стив хотел встряхнуть его, но не мог винить за то, что тот не поверил: не после того, как Баки не покаянно надулся.  
  
— Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я безнадежно оптимистичен в отношении Баки…  
  
— Бред, Капитан Роджерс.  
  
Это иссушило все, что Стив хотел сказать. Он пытался вспомнить, объяснить, но какой в этом смысл? Если Коулсон думал, что он бредит Баки, то все равно не собирался слушать.  
  
— Что ты угрожал с ним сделать, если он не сдержит своего обещания? — вместо этого спросил Стив.  
  
— _Сделать_ с ним? — эхом отозвался Коулсон, изогнув брови, и Стив понял, как зловеще это прозвучало. Как паранойя.  
  
— Я просто имел в виду… ты, должно быть, сказал, что будут последствия.  
  
— Я сказал, что мы отправим его обратно на Площадку для более расширенного психиатрического лечения, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
У Стива закружилась голова. Площадка была штабом Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
— Коулсон, — сказал он. — Я знаю, ты мне не веришь, но он действительно чувствует себя намного лучше, чем раньше. Если отослать его… — Баки спрячется за своей социопатической маской и никогда не снимет ее. Стива затошнило от этой мысли. — И твои агенты любят его, Коулсон, даже если он… непредсказуем. И как ты собираешься сражаться с суперсолдатами Гидры без своих суперсолдат?  
  
— Мы бы все равно взяли тебя, — невозмутимо сказал Коулсон.  
  
— Я не останусь с тобой, — ответил Стив, — если ты отошлешь его.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, Стив ощетинился, и Коулсон смягчился.  
  
— Я никуда его не пошлю, Капитан Роджерс, — сказал Коулсон. — Вы оба нужны нам. И он еще никому не причинил вреда.  
  
Баки вошел в кухню вскоре после этого, хотя Стив сильно подозревал, что он слушал из коридора некоторое время. Он был сухим и одетым, вплоть до армейских ботинок. Он порвал еще один шнурок.  
  
— Полагаю, мы возвращаемся в Автобус? — спросил Баки.  
  
— Да, — сказал Коулсон.  
  
— Давай остановимся и купим по дороге пирожков, — предложил Баки. Его голос был тревожно жизнерадостным.  
  
— Нет, — сказал Коулсон. — Должно быть сегодня их уже распродали.  
  
— Тогда кексы. Кексы быстрые.  
  
— _Боже мой_ , — сказал Коулсон, и в его голосе на мгновение прозвучало раздражение. — Нет. Мы припарковались на крыше. Ну же.  
  


  
  
К вечеру Автобус был уже в воздухе. Баки удалился в свою каюту, а Стив провел вечер, помогая агентам Коулсона расшифровывать выцветший, похожий на паутину почерк на старых банковских записях; для этого они и прилетели в Нью-Йорк, чтобы украсть их.  
  
Стив не совсем понимал, как они планируют использовать эти бумаги, чтобы найти скрытые ресурсы Гидры, и через час или около того ему удалось отпроситься, отговорившись сильной головной болью из-за напряжения.  
  
— Значит, у супер-мускулов есть обратная сторона? — спросила Скай.  
  
— Разве так не у всех? — возразил Стив.  
  
Вернувшись в каюту, он услышал у Баки тихую музыку. «Серенаду лунного света», инструментальную версию Гленна Миллера. Это была хорошая песня для полета в ночи, и она заставила Стива улыбнуться. Он вспомнил, как танцевал под эту песню на одном из немногих удачных (ну, самом удачном) двойных свиданий, которые устраивал Баки. Стив не мог вспомнить имя девушки — Ингрид? Игнасия? — но она любила рисовать, и они говорили об этом.  
  
Она была родом из Хобокена и приехала в город всего на пару недель, чтобы навестить свою кузину Эйлин, почти невесту Баки, так что ничего из этого не вышло. (А потом Эйлин порвала с Баки и сбежала с коммивояжером, и Баки был раздавлен. Если бы только его проблемы были такими сейчас.)  
  
Песня закончилась. Снова заиграла «Серенада лунного света», потом снова смолкла, наступила пауза.  
  
Стив оставил дверь открытой и сел на кровать, прислушиваясь. Когда песня подошла к концу, Баки переключил, чтобы поставить ее снова. И еще.  
  
После пятого повтора Стив прошел по коридору в каюту Баки. Тот лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и когда Стив появился в дверях, его лицо нахмурилось.  
  
— Слишком громко? — спросил он тоном, который говорил: «и что ты собираешься с этим делать?»  
  
Стив покачал головой.  
  
— Можно мне войти и немного послушать?  
  
Хмурый взгляд исчез.  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Стив не хотел теснить Баки на кровати, поэтому лег на пол. На этот раз Баки пропустил «Серенаду лунного света», и они слушали «Чаттануга Чу Чу» и «У меня есть девушка в Каламазу».  
  
Это немного напомнило ему Бруклин, где он лежал на полу, пытаясь расслышать музыку по разбитому радио, которое Баки спас после падения на тротуар и починил. Хотя Баки тогда редко лежал спокойно и слушал: ему всегда хотелось встать и потанцевать. Поднимал Стива на ноги и танцевал с ним по квартире, пока Стив смеялся, кашлял и умолял отпустить, обвиняя его в приступе астмы, но обычно пытаясь скрыть свое растущее возбуждение. Когда ему было грустно, Баки только лежал и слушал одну и ту же песню снова и снова.  
  
Последние два года настроение Баки колебалось между злостью, весельем и злобным ликованием. Если он и грустил, то редко показывал это.  
  
—Что ты обещал Коулсону? — Спросил Стив.  
  
Постельное белье зашуршало,словно Баки повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Стив не поднял глаз.  
  
— Только то, что он сказал, — ответил Баки.  
  
— Что ты станешь лучше? Это не очень конкретно.  
  
Баки не ответил.  
  
Стив хотел узнать подробности, но это могло спровоцировать взрыв. Вместо этого он спросил:  
  
— Когда это было?  
  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
  
— После того, как я уехал в Шенандоа.  
  
Значит, когда убежал в конце своего отстранения.  
  
— Когда он посадил тебя обратно в камеру.  
  
Рука Баки отбросила тень на лицо Стива, когда он потянулся, чтобы включить музыку, достаточно громко, что им пришлось бы кричать, чтобы быть услышанными. Стив замолчал и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Было странно слышать музыку джазового оркестра, играющую таким образом, но в то же время успокаивающую: она блокировала остальной мир.  
  
Стук в открытую дверь вывел Стива из дремоты. Мак прислонился к дверному косяку. Баки сел, ощетинившись, но Мак только наклонился, улыбнулся и сказал, пытаясь перекричать музыку:  
  
— Хочешь поиграть в Марио Карт?  
  
Баки поставил паузу, хотя не выключил музыку совсем.  
  
— Фред Фитц уже позвал принцессу Пич, — добавил Мак.  
  
Баки наклонил голову, пряча лицо под волосами.  
  
— Скай смешивает сангрию. Ты должен добраться до джойстика до того, как она закончит, или она вытрет пол всеми нами. А ты знаешь, какая она победительница.  
  
— Я… — Баки выключил музыку. — Прости. Ну, ты знаешь.  
  
— Знаю, — сказал Мак. — А теперь пошли. В Вильямсбурге Симмонс сходил в то место с кексами и достал кексы на пивном тесте с кленовым сиропом и беконом. Ты ведь несомненно хочешь попробовать один. Или три.  
  
Баки не ответил.  
  
— Пивное тесто с кленовым беконом? Это вообще кекс? — спросил Стив, главным образом, чтобы дать Баки время собраться с мыслями.  
  
Мак выглядел немного удивленным, что тот заговорил.  
  
— Думаю, тебе лучше взять один и увидишь, — сказал Мак. — Может быть, даже сыграешь с нами в Марио Карт.  
  
— Я ужасен с видеоиграми, — запротестовал Стив, вспомнив как его назвал Баки: _Мистер Замкнутость_.  
  
— Ну и что? Ты никогда не станешь лучше, если не будешь практиковаться, — сказал Мак.  
  
Баки спустил ноги с кровати и слегка толкнул Стива ногой под ребра.  
  
— Пошли, — сказал он. — Ты должен дать всем остальным шанс надрать тебе задницу.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Стив. — Ладно.


End file.
